


The Plan

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just a cute thing, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: The Big Bad only changes the plan for special circumstances.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Plan

Altaïr had a plan, and he followed it religiously. Wake up before dawn, work until nightfall, and fall asleep with her in his arms. A simple enough plan, for now. Marriage and children would happen later.

“Altaïr?” Her timid tone broke his concentration on the game he and Malik had been playing. His friend bid her good evening before looking between them and ducking out the door. The atmosphere of the room lead him to believe that this was a conversation best had without him.

“What’s wrong, habibi?” Altaïr looked out the window, and yawned. The sun had long since set, and he had missed dinner. Again. “I’m so sorry.” He quickly leapt as he realized his mistake, and he immediately rushed to her. Altaïr took her into his arms and kissed his forehead, voicing his apologizes between each kiss.

However, he found her oddly stiff. Her arms wrapped around herself, and he pulled away quickly. Kneeling a little to get to her eye level.

“What’s wrong, habibi? Have I displeased you in any way?”

“It’s not you, I just…” She looked away from him, but took his hand in hers, placing it over her stomach. Altaïr’s heart leapt as he tried to process this.

“Habibi?”

“I’ve known this for some time, but I’ve been too scared to tell you.” Altaïr took her face in his hands, brushing the hair in her face, and tucking it behind her ears.

“You should never be afraid to tell me anything, you know that.” He whispered, “Now, what are you trying to say?” He breathed, and she smiled timidly.

“I’m… we’re… with child.” She replied, tears filming her eyes. She looked up at him, the tears spilling, and Altaïr brushed them away with his thumbs.

“What?” He’d heard her correctly, but he was in disbelief.

“We’re going to be parents.” She beamed, and Altaïr picked her up in his arms, dancing in a circle. She began to laugh when Altaïr put her down, and she laced her fingers behind his head. Altaïr held her gently now, beaming.

“I know this wasn’t the plan-” Altaïr silenced her with a kiss.

Damn the plan! He was going to be a father! He was going to have a family!

“You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be?” Altaïr practically fell to his knee, taking her hands in his. “(Y/N), marry me.”


End file.
